Keep Bleeding
by Lozzinator
Summary: WK fic. Karen loves Will, but he doesn't feel the same way. Can she possibly get him to fall for her? Rated M for saucy scenes, and maybe more in the future.


Keep Bleeding

Chapter One 

_Will caressed Karen's thigh…_

…_Their bodies moved in tune to the rhythm of their beating hearts…_

…_She wanted to stay in this embrace forever._

As Will opened his eyes, he felt the soft breath of Karen wash through his senses. A mixture of emotions suddenly rushed through Will's body. His face seemed to be getting hotter. Climbing out of the large bed, a reel of questions tore across his mind.

_What am I doing here? ... Am I crazy? _

…_what exactly happened last night?_

He couldn't think right now. He needed a shower. He felt dirty.

Karen awoke from her slumber to find the space next to her completely empty. Will must have woken up already. She rolled from her side onto her back. She closed her eyes. This was how it was meant to be. This pure bliss that held her heart so tightly. Will was who she loved, no doubt. Now she can finally have him all to herself.

… Where_is_ he?

Scrambling out of bed, Karen couldn't help but smile to herself. Even though her hair was messy and her make-up a black, ruined masterpiece; she was happy. This was what she had been aching for, for a very long time. Karen was, however, oblivious to the doubtful thoughts that had been torturing Will's mind while he was in the shower. She strolled into the bathroom, steam pouring from the top of the shower. She smirked. Taking off her night-dress, Karen giggled silently to herself. When fully unclothed, she opened the shower door and stepped inside, grasping her love around the waist. Will turned wildly around and yelled in fright, causing him to nearly slip, "KAREN! GET OUT!" he screamed. Karen's cheeky smile slid off of her dripping face, she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her like a comforting hug. _What's the matter with him?_ she was unsure of an answer, so she shrugged her shoulders and wearily walked back into the bedroom to get changed.

Will, on the other hand, had propped himself up against the cold, tiled wall. His breath was coming in rags.

_This must be a mistake. A huge mistake._

_... I wouldn't do that…_

…_would i?_

Holding his chest, Will made the decision to leave the mansion as quickly as possible. He dashed from the shower, roughly rubbed the towel across his body before storming into the bedroom where Karen was sitting on the bed. Waiting for him.

"What's the matter?" she asked,

"Nothing. I need to go." Will replied, not even looking at her,

"Why, honey? It's a Saturday." Karen said, "You don't have work, do you?" she cocked her head, eyeing Will with a worried look,

"I just have to go, Karen." Will answered as he finished dressing himself. He strode for the door before shouting behind his back, "I-I'll call you!" knowing very well that he wouldn't.

The truth was that Will needed to get away from that room. He had a feeling in his stomach that something had happened the night before. Sudden images and memories flashed across his mind. The two kissing and holding each other… Karen moaning loudly… It almost made him sick. He rushed through the mansion, often bumping into walls and into many of Karen's maids. Will had to get out, and fast. He was now running. Why did this mansion have to be so damn big? Finally reaching the escape, he was stopped by a voice.

"Mr. Truman..." Will turned, now face to face with Rosario.

"What is it, Rosario?" he said breathlessly,

"Would you like these back?" Rosario pulled a pair of white briefs from behind her back. Will's eyes widened in shock. He snatched the briefs from Rosario's grasp and fled the building.

Will's head was rushing; he was trying to remember exactly how everything had occurred. It might have been the cold air, or the sudden loneliness he felt as he walked through the streets of New York as his memory seemed to jog. Karen had called him to look over some documents regarding Stan's will. Stan had made one very early in life as he worried that if something dreadful happened, nothing would be organised after he was gone. Plus, Karen wanted to make sure that she got the majority of his fortune, and what better way to do that than to frighten Stan into making a will.

Will had entered the mansion feeling pessimistic, he knew that sorting out will documents took a lot of time, and he wasn't sure what merriment Karen would have in store for him that cold night. Karen had greeted Will at the top of the stairs leading into the library. She seemed quiet, not her usual mouthy, drunken self. Will ignored it and entered the library. A desk was in the far corner of the room strewn with papers and empty martini glasses. Obviously, Karen had been re-reading them for some time. Will removed his coat, throwing it onto a squishy leather chair before sitting down at the desk and rearranging his workspace before even beginning to think about reading the papers. He handed Karen the many martini glasses, uncaring if she dropped any in the forcefulness of his passing. Karen shrieked for Rosario to collect the glasses, which she obeyed. Will begun to read through the papers when a voice from across the room made him jump.

"Drink, Wilma?" Karen asked, standing at the mini-bar. Will's first reaction was,

"Sure." Karen placed a small glass onto the desk, close enough for Will to reach it. He immediately stretched for the glass and gulped the contents in one. He nearly retched at the acidic liquid burning his throat as it travelled south. "WHAT is in this, Karen?!" he croaked,

"Jack Daniels, baileys and vodka" she answered innocently, as if it normal to mix such a strange variety of alcohol.

"You could have killed me! How about just Jack Daniels, this time?" he asked, now coughing and pulling disgusted faces.

"Well, of course, honey" a small smile slipped onto her face before returning quickly to the mini-bar. She handed Will his drink within a matter of seconds. He took it, now learnt from his mistakes, he took a sip.

The night dragged on, Karen had been refilling Will's drinks as he got more and more frustrated with the documents. He felt his cheeks reddening and his vision blurring, but her soldiered on. Karen stayed out of his way most of the night, watching him over a book whilst she sat in a chair near the back of the room. Will was obviously oblivious to Karen's watchful gaze; he just wanted to get out as quickly as possible. He would be missing ER. After about another hour, Will felt tired and yet still quite annoyed; finally he had finished. He arranged the papers into a pile, and eventually arose from the desk. "Can I use your toilet?" he asked, slurring his words slightly,

"Sure, honey, one is right behind that door." Karen pointed towards a door next to the leather chair Will had thrown his coat on many hours ago.

After emptying his bladder, he re-entered the library to find Karen dressed in a revealing night-dress. _When did she change?_ was the first thought on Will's mind. Suddenly, he felt strange.

Strangely attracted to Karen.

His cheeks warmed and a smirk slid onto his face. Karen also began to grin; she knew what she was doing. Will lunged forward, catching Karen, leaning her back and covering her mouth with his. She made a noise in the back of her throat which told Will that she was enjoying it. Will picked her up by the thighs and pushed her against a bookcase. She breathed heavily into Will's throat, her mouth hungry for more. Will stroked her thighs as they clenched around his hips. A hand held her by the thigh, the other stroked her hair, then travelled to her neck, his mouth following. He nipped her collarbone, still travelling further south. He grabbed her thighs with both hands all of a sudden and moved from the library. Karen held Will's head, lost in the rush, her tongue running the line of his teeth. Will took her into the Master bedroom. It must have been instinct, Will thought, as he barely knew his way around the mansion. He threw Karen onto the bed and removed his clothes. Will's mind was a fuzzy blur, he was not sure of his actions.

But he kept going.

As a stranger clipped his shoulder when Will passed, he shivered violently. He was brought back into reality. The thought of having sex with Karen was strange. He felt nothing. A little sick, maybe, but that could be from the many drinks he had the previous night. It wasn't until now that Will had properly looked at where he was going, he had never had to walk to or from Karen's mansion before. Karen normally sent Driver to pick him up. Will felt a littler better as he observed the twinkling city around him.

The streets of New York had been decorated lovingly with Christmas lights and tinsel. Couples bustled around the streets, collecting gifts and visiting family or friends. Snow had fallen the day before, some of it still remained, and most of the snow was now grey slush pushed up against the sidewalk from passing cars. Children were dressed all snug and warm for the parents would nag about catching the death of cold. Will tucked his head against his chest for that little bit more warmth, his hair still slightly damp from where he had left the mansion so quickly. The cold enwrapped him from within, as if an invisible hand curled around his face and hands, freezing them to the point of what felt like frost bite. Will rubbed his hands together and continued to walk on. He momentarily forgot in that one minute of observation that he had to face Grace and most probably Jack when he got home.


End file.
